cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Dolphin (Red Alert 3)
Bottlenose Dolphins (Tursiops truncatus) are incredibly intelligent marine mammals. Specially-trained dolphins are an integral part of the Allied Navy, which used them as scouts and cheap defence against enemy ships. Abilities Usage Dolphins are deployed by Allied commanders primarily as scout units. Allied commanders have fitted the dolphins with special equipments which amplify their sonar pulses, allowing them to actually damage enemy ships. They are highly effective in groups, as their sonic pulses could damage multiple targets at once. Dolphins had also been trained to jump out of water for a brief moment, allowing them to dodge torpedoes and other weaponry. If they do get hurt, they usually die quickly due to the lack of any serious armor, though they can be healed by an engineer's medical tent. Counters The Allied dolphins were vulnerable to Soviet Stingrays and Imperial Naginata torpedo ships. As organic creatures the dolphins were vulnerable to Yuriko's special ability, Desolator weaponry, Natasha's rifle, and Tanya's pistols. Shinobis and Terror Drones could kill an unlucky dolphin in one attack. As Tier 1 units they were ineffective against any land target, and in they could not submerge at all. When leaping out of the water they were vulnerable to AA fire. Notes from the field Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about the Dolphins: • Sonic disruptors -- Allied dolphins are expert fighters, well-trained with the sonic disruptor weapons custom-fitted around their flippers and dorsal fin. These weapons fire rapidly and are effective against all type of ships, without causing any environmental side-effects. • The high-flying high jump -- The Allies' specially-trained dolphins have truly mastered the technique of leaping forth from out of the waves. They can jump much higher and farther than their wild brethren, which presents a variety of tactical benefits. • Superior scan range -- While dolphins are formidable combatants, they are primarily used for reconnaissance. Between their natural speed and their top-of-the-line surveillance equipment, they can locate hostile forces well before they themselves are spotted--then quickly report back to base by back-swimming in a tail-stand. • Bred for battle -- Because Allied dolphins are born to serve the cause of freedom, and because they have no use for monetary compensation, ultimately the Allies are able to train these creatures for a rather modest sum. Proceeds go to animal rights organizations and aquatic weapons research. Assessment Pros *Generally cheap and cheaper than the imperial and soviet counterparts *Fast *Available to Tier 1 *Very short training time *Higher attack power than the Yari mini-sub or the Stingray *Can use high jump to avoid land attacks *High jump is very useful to cross some obstacles and for ambush tactics *The best Sea Scout Cons *Desolator's Attack can melt Dolphins in a few seconds *Light Armor *Can be killed in one hit by Natasha, Shinobi and Terror Drone *Attack in water only *When leaping out of the water they are vulnerable to AA fire *Dolphins are extremely vulnerable to the stingray's tesla weapon. *Killed by the chronoshpere as organic creatures. *Cannot recover Health, as, being Organic Creatures, they cannot be repaired in Allied production Structures Gallery Cc_red_alert_3_conceptart_hzOKz.jpg|Concept art Dolphin.jpg Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_Dolphins_Surveillance_Footage|Surveillance Footage Category:Animals